


The Boy with the Flower Crown

by ilovebandsvvmuch, Shadow_Phan_Da1



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flower Crowns, Getting Together, High School, M/M, Pastel Dan, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Punk Phil, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovebandsvvmuch/pseuds/ilovebandsvvmuch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Phan_Da1/pseuds/Shadow_Phan_Da1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pastel!Dan and Punk!Phil pining over each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dan Howell was always the boy that people noticed, not because he was popular, or stunningly gorgeous, but he was pretty attractive. No, he was always noticed because he was the boy who wore flower crowns and pastel shirts with pastel jeans. Dan's normal everyday outfit consisted of a pair of jeans, sometimes mint or light purple, sometimes blue or pink, a white collared shirt, a jumper that matched his jeans, and to top it off, a flower crown that matched his jeans and jumper. He dyed his hair a new pastel color every few weeks. 

Phil Lester was always the boy to be noticed. Not because he was popular, but because he was the boy with the piercings and tattoos. Phil was the punk of the school, with sleeves, and gauges, and a leather jacket. He dyed his hair black, and wore eyeliner. Phil's normal everyday outfit consisted of black tight skinny jeans, a band t-shirt, sometimes Fall Out Boy, other times Pierce the Veil, and his signature leather jacket. 

While Dan drove a Prius, Phil drove a motorcycle. While Dan was listening to music and thinking about theater, Phil was smoking and at parties. They were definitely polar opposites, but that didn't stop anything from happening between the two boys. 

~~~ 

Dan Howell spent most of his days in school, daydreaming about the hottest boy at his school, Phil Lester. Phil Lester was the punk of the school, and Dan found it absolutely attractive. Of course, Dan would never be able to talk to Phil because he happened to be two grades ahead of Dan. Yes, that's right, Dan was into the older bad boy. 

Phil Lester spent most of his days at school, although he rarely actually went to his classes. Most of the time he was either smoking out back, or, here's the real kicker, watching Dan Howell, the boy with the flower crown. Of course, Phil would never talk to Dan because Dan was two grades below him. To say Phil had a crush on Dan would be a MASSIVE understatement. Phil was completely infatuated with the boy. Phil found it completely adorable that the boy wore flower crowns and pastel jumpers. Phil could have any boy or girl that he wanted at the school, and he knew that, but that didn't keep him from wanting Dan. 

~~~ 

Phil was hanging with his friends, smoking out back, like usual, when the final bell of the day rung, signaling for people to go home. Phil and his friends started to walk around towards the front of the school, merging with the steady stream of people coming out of the building. It was a Friday, and so everyone was dying to go home and be able to hang out with their friends. Phil suddenly caught sight of Dan, and couldn't keep the smile off of his face. Dan was wearing a mint green jumper with jeans the same color, pastel pink converse, along with a pastel pink flower crown. He looked adorable in a way that only he could accomplish. 

"Lester, how about instead of staring you finally work up the nerve to talk to him? Seriously, you act like a stalker," one of Phil's friends, Jack said. 

"I heard from Amy that he likes someone in our grade, and that someone's a boy. It could very well be you," Sarah chimed in. Sarah's little sister, Amy was actually pretty good friends with Dan. 

"Or you know, it could be one of the other 100 boys in our grade, that's always a possibility," Phil quipped sarcastically. 

Phil had considered talking to Dan several times, but underneath his punk exterior, there was a big, dorky, soft interior. An interior that was afraid of being rejected by the only guy he was attracted to. 

"Seriously, the worst he could do is say no. That's it. Just go talk to him." 

"I can get his number from Amy for you." 

"Seriously, if you don't talk to him, I will. And I will charm his pants right off of him. Lester, and I don't think you want that to happen, now do you?" 

"Jake, I swear if you do, I will castrate you." Phil said. 

"Well then, go talk to him." Jake said. 

"Fine, but if he turns me down, I blame you guys." 

Phil started ambling his way over towards Dan, noticing that his friends were with him, so that not only would Phil have to talk to him, but also to Dan's friends. 

Dan spotted Phil as soon as he started walking towards him. 

"Amy, Phil's walking this way, do I look okay? Oh God, what if he's coming to talk to us. Wait, no, he wouldn't. Even if he did, it's probably about something your sister wanted him to say to you." Dan rambled. 

"Dan, relax, you look great. Prettier than me, as usual, and seriously, he's only staring at you, not me. He looks happy and nervous." 

"Oh God." As soon as Dan finished his sentence, Phil was right in front of him, and he was struggling not to run and hide. 

Phil was beyond nervous to be talking to Dan, he just hoped it wasn't showing. 

"Hi Amy, and hello, you're Dan right?" Phil said with a fake air of confidence in his voice. 

"Yeah, I'm Dan. You're Phil, I think. I hope. Sorry." Dan said while blushing profusely. 

Phil laughed a little before continuing, "Yeah, I'm Phil. I was just wondering if you were up to anything tomorrow night. I mean me and my friends were going to go out and do some things. I was wondering if you wanted to come? I mean you don't have to, but it'd be really great if you did." Phil blabbered. 

"I, um... I would love to," Dan said nervously. "Can Amy come with us though? I mean, her sister is going, right? You're friends with her sister." 

 

"Yeah, Sarah is coming. Amy, you should come, you'll probably have fun. You're into art right? Sarah showed me some of your drawings, sorry if you didn't want me to see them, but they're really good." 

"Oh yeah, thanks. I guess I can come." Amy said after she saw Dan looking at her pleadingly. 

"Great. Can I just pick you guys up at Sarah's house? I mean, since I've already been there, and you guys probably hang out there." Phil asked. 

"Yeah," Dan and Amy replied in unison. 

~~~ 

"So?" Sarah asked when Phil returned to the group. 

"Me, you, and Jake are all going to hangout with him and Amy tomorrow night. I mean, we all three already had plans to go tagging tomorrow night, we're just taking two extra people." Phil said. 

"Phil! We can't just do that! What if we get caught! I don't want my little sister and her best friend going to jail with us!" Sarah screamed. 

"We won't get caught. There's a special place I read about, tagging there is actually legal, and it's only a short drive from here. It's fine. By the way, we're all meeting at your house first, for convenience sake." Phil said. 

"Ugh, fine. But seriously, if we get in trouble I swear I will murder you." Sarah said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Did that actually just happen? Did Phil Lester, hot bad boy of the school just invite me on a date?" Dan asked, stunned. 

"He did, and you said yes. Now, before you start freaking out over what you're going to wear, we're going to go to your house, and I'll help you get everything together." Amy replied. 

"Get everything together?" Dan asked confusedly. 

"Yep! You're going to stay with me tonight, that way I can make sure you don't freak, and I can help you get ready tomorrow." Amy replied as if it was the most obvious thing ever. 

"Okay. Wait! What the hell am I supposed to wear?" 

~~~ 

Dan and Amy had just arrived at Dan's house, when Dan noticed that his mom was home. 'This is not going to be good,' Dan thought to himself. Dan's mom didn't have a problem that he was gay, didn't have a problem that he stayed over at a girl's house, or even a problem with the way Dan dressed. No, Dan's mom was so supportive and always encouraging Dan and his friends to be nothing but themselves. The one thing that got a bit annoying about it is that his mom was always wanting to know who he had a crush on, if he was going on a date, normally he wasn't, or if he was even going to go somewhere besides Amy's house that weekend. 

"Mum, I'm home! I'm only going to be here a little while though while I get stuff ready for Amy's." Dan said as he walked into the living room and saw that his mom was in there with his younger brother. 

"Oh, okay. Do you guys have any plans for this weekend besides scrolling on, what's that website called? Tumbling? Tumbled? Falling? Well, whatever it is." 

"It's Tumblr Mrs. Howell, and actually Dan managed to score himself a hot date tomorrow night." Amy said. 

As soon as the words had left Amy's mouth, Dan started blushing furiously and elbowed Amy in the ribs. 

"Now, Daniel! That's not very nice to do to your friend. But, come on. Who's the lucky boy your going out with?" Dan's mom asked. 

"I'm going out with Phil, and before you ask, yes, there will be other people, yes, I know not to do anything stupid, and yes, I know not to take any drugs or have unprotected sex." Dan said without missing a beat. 

"Eww! Can you not say that in front of me! I'm just a poor 13 year old!" Dan's brother, Adrian said. 

"I don't know, you should know about these things too Adrian. Anyways, I want you to text me when you leave and when you get back to Amy's house tomorrow night. I don't like you going out with a boy that I don't know." Dan's mom said, ending the conversation. 

Dan and Amy started to head up to Dan's room to get all of his stuff. Not only did Dan need a crapton of hair products, clothes, and hygiene products, but he also had to fit all of his accessories into one bag. There just wasn't going to be enough space! 

"Dan, why don't you wear one of your black collared shirts tomorrow instead of a white one? Then everything else will stick out a bit more." Amy suggested. 

"Yes! What about pairing it with my pink sweater and purple jeans?" Dan asked. 

"Bring the lavender sweater and rose pink jeans instead. You can also bring your lavender crown and converse. Maybe wear your black circle earrings with it." 

"Oh Amy! You're just brilliant! Why didn't I think of that outfit? Thank you so much for being my best friend." 

"No problem, but you're going to owe me when you and Phil get married." Amy replied jokingly. 

Dan and Amy finished packing all of Dan's stuff, said goodbye to Dan's mom and Adrian, and then were on their way to Amy's house. 

~~~ 

When Dan and Amy arrived at her house, Sarah was already home. Most of the time Sarah wasn't even around, sometimes she was though, and they would all hang out together. Sarah was nice like that, she was a good big sister. 

"Oh hey Dan. I didn't realize you were staying over." Sarah said as she saw the two walk into the living room. "Are you excited for tomorrow night? I know Phil is." 

"He is? I mean I'm super excited, but he is too? I thought, I don't know, I really like him, and I just didn't know why someone like him would talk to someone like me." 

"Oh yeah, he's had a crush on you for ages! Don't let him know that I told you though, he'll kill me!" 

"Don't worry, Danny boy here has had a crush on Phil for ages as well. You have no idea how hard it is hearing about Phil all day!" Amy said, and the two sisters started laughing while Dan started to blush furiously again. It seemed that all he could do today was make his face turn colors. 

"Well, I guess we're all going to be hanging out tomorrow. Do you even know what we're doing? Phil wouldn't tell me." Dan asked Sarah. 

"Well then I guess that I need to keep it a secret too." Sarah said. 

The three quickly moved onto another topic, before Sarah's phone dinged. It was a message from Phil. 

"Hey guys, I gotta go, but I should be back later, okay? Mum's gonna be home soon." Sarah said once she read the message. 

~~~ 

Phil jumped up when he heard a knock on the door. He was hoping it was Sarah, but it could always just as easily be his dad who had maybe forgotten his keys, yet again. Thankfully though, it was Sarah. 

"Oh my god, thank you so much for coming! So I need some help with getting everything ready for tomorrow. I already have all my spray paints and stuff together, but like I don't know what to wear, and I just UGH why did you guys make me ask him out?" Phil rambled. 

"Phil, listen, it's going to be okay. Just take a deep breath. If you're wondering what to wear, then wear your floral shirt. The one where the pattern is just in a rectangle on the front of the shirt. And wear your blackest, tightest skinny jeans, all black Vans, and of course, your leather jacket." Sarah said, like it was something she had been thinking about it all of her life. 

"Sarah, that sounds like the best outfit ever! Um, I just realized how much I sound like a 15 year old girl." 

"Well, you are taking a 15 year old boy on a date, so I mean, if that makes you the girl..." Sarah said and then trailed off. 

"You can actually shut up. And can you not point out that he's , it makes me feel like a pedophile. Oh god, I'm 17 and he's 15, oh god. What if this works out. How am I supposed to greet his parents? 'Hi, I'm a boy who's 2 years older than your son, but that's okay because I like him a lot?' That's not going to work." 

"Phil! Calm down, okay? If this does work out, then you'll only have to meet his mum, and she's really nice. She actually was more worried about Dan doing stupid stuff tomorrow night than you, at least that's what Amy and him said when they got back home." 

Right as Sarah finished, the front door opened, and Phil and Sarah heard Phil's dad walk in. 

"Oh hey Sarah, I didn't realize you were coming over. Are you staying for dinner? Phil? What's wrong? You look upset." 

Phil made a noise of distress before Sarah decided to speak for him. 

"Hello Mr.Lester, I'm actually not sure how long I'm staying, but Philip here is fine. He's just stressing out over a date he has tomorrow night. With Dan, the boy he never shuts up about." 

Phil's dad was a lot like Dan's mum in the sense that he was fine with Phil's sexuality. He didn't always understand how Phil could like both genders, but he was trying, and that was all that Phil really needed, someone that would try to understand him, and love him even when they didn't. Phil's mum was never there for him, after he came out a few years ago, she didn't accept him, so his father left her, and now it's just the two of them. 

"Phil, how exciting! Why are you stressing? This should be the best thing, right? Or am I out of the loop?" Phil's dad asked, obviously confused. 

"No, it is a good thing, I just, I don't know what I'm doing, like, obviously I've been on dates before, but, like, I have an actual legitimate crush on Dan. I don't know what to wear... well I guess I do thanks to Sarah, but what if he doesn't like me and only agreed to not hurt my feelings? Oh my god, what if he's scared of me? I am 2 years older than him," and with that Phil went back into panic mode. 

"Phil, listen.Amy and I were talking about this earlier. He has a major crush on you, like never shutting up about you major. He's not scared of you, trust me." Sarah said. 

 

Phil thanked Sarah, then told them that he was going to go ahead and get everything ready for tomorrow night. 

Once Phil had left the room, his dad turned to Sarah. 

"Seriously Sarah, thank you for being there for Phil. I don't know what I would do without him having you around." 

"No problem Mr.Lester. Now, can I help you make dinner? Dan's actually over at my house with Amy, and I'd rather not be over there because the same thing is probably happening with him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the overwhelmingly positive response on here and on my tumblr. (iloveminecraft807) I'll continue to try to update as often as possible. Kudos keep me going!


	3. Chapter 3

Dan woke up the next morning positively refreshed. He couldn't wait until later in the day when Phil would pick them up and they would all go out. He didn't even know what they were doing, something artsy he assumed since Phil had asked Amy if she was into art or not. 

It took Dan all of twenty seconds to realize that he needed to go ahead and get a shower, get dressed, and do his hair. He wanted to look absolutely perfect for Phil tonight, and he wouldn't accept looking anything less than. 

Dan walked into the kitchen to get some food before he started getting ready, and saw that Amy was already up. 

"Hey, you freaking out yet?" Amy asked him. 

"Not yet, should I be?" 

"No, and yes, but not really." 

Dan just gave her a confused look before continuing to make his toast. They ate breakfast in a comfortable silence, and then Dan went to the bathroom to take his shower and then get ready. 

~~~ 

Phil woke up and immediately noticed that there was another person in his bed. 'Sarah must of slept over,' he thought to himself. It wasn't uncommon, but he did fall asleep before she left, so he assumed that she had just headed home. Trying his best not to wake her up, he climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. 

Once he got out he blow dried his hair and got dressed. He still had a few hours before they went to pick up Dan and Amy. He checked his phone for any new messages and saw one from Jake. 

To Phil: 

Can't make it tonight, sorry mate 

'One less person to worry about,' Phil thought to himself. Phil loved Jake, but he was starting to regret having his and Dan's first date be with other people. He had a plan though, and he hoped it would go well. 

~~~ 

There was less than half an hour until Phil came and picked him and Amy up, and Dan was freaking out. He was completely ready, even had his shoes on, but he still felt like he was forgetting something. 

"Calm down, princess," Amy said. "It's not like this is going to determine the future of your life or anything." 

"No, but it is going to determine if me and Phil go on future dates, you know, without other people. Why did he even invite you guys? No offense, I just mean, well I just," Dan trailed off. 

"You mean that you want that hot piece of ass all to yourself? Right?" Amy retorted. 

"You know what? Yes, I would, and there's nothing wrong with that." 

Amy held her hands up in mock surrender. "Never said there was princess." 

They continued on with their conversation until they heard the doorbell ring. 

"Oh my God! Amy, do I look okay?!" Dan was still freaking out. 

"You look amazing, princess." 

"Can you not call me princess in front of Phil? It's sort of embarrassing." 

Amy gave Dan a look that meant she was definitely going to use the nickname in front of Phil, then headed to the front door. 

When she opened the door, they both saw Phil dressed to perfection. He looked so good that even Amy couldn't take her eyes off of him. 

"Your chariot awaits." Phil simply said, followed by, "Dan, you look beautiful." 

"Told you, princess."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who's back. Yeah, sorry it took me a million years to update. You all probably thought I was dead or something. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Finally.

"Princess, eh?" Phil asked. He couldn't help but imaging the word falling from his lips in a much more intimate situation.  
"Yeah, Amy just likes to call me that sometimes." Dan said while blushing.  
"Amy! I didn't even acknowledge you, sorry. Dan just looks so stunning. He always does." Phil said, mumbling towards the end.  
"It's cool, Phil. Now, come on, are we going already?" Amy said as she pushed past them and walked out of the door. Dan and Phil followed her to the car, and Phil opened the door for Dan, something he had always thought of as gentlemanly. 

~~~

They had been in the car for about twenty minutes when Sarah finally spoke up.

"So, Phil, should we tell them where we're going? Or should we make them wait?"  
"I think we should make them wait, there's only about ten more minutes left until we get there, anyways."  
"You're right. I think they can stick it out." Sarah said.  
"Wait, you seriously won't tell us?" Dan whined.  
"Nope, get used to surprises with me, princess." Phil quipped.

The rest of the car ride was filled with music from Phil's phone, mainly Muse and Fall Out Boy.

"We're here," Phil and Sarah said at the same time.  
"It's just a big rock," Dan said, very confused.  
"It's not just a big rock. Just wait until you see the other side of it," Phil responded. He was starting to think that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring Dan here, after all.  
"Okay. But it better be awesome," Dan said. Trying to sound intimidating but really just sounding like a five year old.  
"Oh trust me, it will be." Phil said.

~~~

The group got to the other side of the 'rock' in just a few short minutes. Dan was blown away by what he saw. It wasn't a rock at all. Instead, a small cave with tons of art on the inside is what Dan was met with. 

"It's, it's beautiful," Dan said, not quite believing his eyes.   
"Yeah, I thought you deserved to see something as beautiful as you." Phil said, staring at Dan instead of the artwork.   
"So, what are we going to do here?" Dan asked, still admiring the different works.  
"Well, I'm going to spray paint something, and Sarah and Amy are going to as well, and you, you are going to be the judge of who has the best piece. And if you pick me," Phil said as he leaned down to whisper in Dan's ear, "You might just get a kiss."  
"And who says I only want a kiss?" Dan said, turning to face Phil. If Phil could be bold, so could he.  
"We'll talk about that later, princess. But don't worry. I most definitely won't say no."

~~~

"Okay," Dan said, facing the three competitors. "You have thirty minutes to work on your piece, the theme is flowers. And your time starts now," Dan said, acting like the host of an actual competition you'd see on television.

He started to walk around to see what everyone was planning on doing. About fifteen minutes in he stopped at where Phil had picked to put his piece.

"And what is your inspiration for this piece, Mr. Lester?" Dan asked, trying to be witty.  
"My inspiration is a very pretty boy, who happens to be standing right next to me. I'm trying to do some big roses of multiple colors, because roses really compliment him."  
Dan started blushing before replying with a simple "Ah, okay," and moving onto Amy.  
"And Amy, what is your inspiration for this piece?"  
"Well, Dan, my inspiration happens to be those flowers that you see growing in between slabs of concrete. They grow alone and by themselves, and they make it through without any help."  
"That sounds like it's going to be beautiful, Amy." Dan said before moving onto Sarah.  
"Sarah, what is the inspiration behind your piece of art?"  
"Well, seeing as you gave us a theme not ten seconds before we started, my inspiration is competitiveness. Because I am going to beat those two."  
"Well, that doesn't explain much, but I wish you the best of luck with your piece." Dan said before walking away and going to sit behind Phil. He loved watching the way Phil was so sure with his art. The way he was so sure about how to move the can, how quick of a spray to make, or how far away from the wall to be.

~~~

"Alright, drop your cans because time is up," Dan said. He already knew who the winner was going to be, but he couldn't just say it. That wouldn't be fair to the other two.  
“Sarah,” Dan said as he looked over, “your piece was based on competitiveness. And, while our judge loved the concept, it just didn’t transfer well into your art. For that reason you are out.” Dan finished, acting as if he was really hosting a competition.  
“I understand,” Sarah said, looking at the ground and walking out of the cave.  
“Phil, you were inspired by roses. Amy, you were inspired by flowers growing through concrete. I’m sorry, but,” Dan said, adding a pause for effect, “Amy, you’re flowers were not strong enough to survive the competition. That means you won, Phil. Amy, we wish you the best of luck in your career.”  
“Thank you,” Amy said, leaving the cave to join Sarah outside.  
“So,” Phil said, walking up to Dan, “does this mean I can claim my prize now?”  
“You can claim it now, or, anytime throughout the rest of the night,” Dan responded. He definitely didn’t want to seem too desperate to kiss Phil.  
“Well,” Phil whispered, leaning down to Dan’s ear, “maybe I could claim multiple prizes, yeah?”

Without giving Dan a moment to respond he leaned down to his mouth and kissed him. Dan kissed back almost immediately, only needing a second to process that Phil was kissing him. When Phil pulled away Dan chased him, he wanted more, and Phil let him have more. Nice slow kisses turned into long kisses with Dan opening his mouth, inviting Phil in for more. 

“Maybe we should stop,” Phil said when it got to that point. It’s not that he wanted to, but Dan was only 15 and full of hormones and not nearly as experienced as Phil was. And Phil didn’t want to take all of that away from him, not on their first date.  
“Oh, okay.” Dan responded, feeling a bit disheartened.   
Phil smiled. “Let’s go back to the girls. I’m sure they’re wondering where we are by now.”  
“I’m sure they know by now. I mean, I’m sure they assumed,” Dan said, trailing off and not completing the sentence.  
“Yeah, I’m sure they did. Come on, I’ll bring them home, and then we can go get some food or something, yeah?”  
“Yeah, I’d like that.”  
~~~  
“So I had a really good time tonight. Maybe we could do it again.” Dan said. They had just pulled into his driveway, and he was starting to unbuckle his seat belt. “I mean, we don’t have to if you didn’t enjoy it. I get it if you didn’t, you were hanging out with me and so I ju-” Dan rambled, feeling less confident since Phil had cut off their kissing.  
“Hey, I had a really good time. Like really really good. I definitely want to do it again. Why wouldn’t I want to?” Phil asked. He felt concerned like maybe he had done something wrong and didn’t even realize it.  
“Because you stopped our kissing earlier so I thought you didn’t enjoy it.” Dan said, starting to mumble. He felt a little stupid now that he had said it out loud.  
“I really enjoyed it. Really really enjoyed it. I stopped because, well Dan you’re only 15 and I know that you probably aren’t that experienced and we’re both just huge balls of hormones and I don’t want to go too far on our first date. I don’t want to take that away from you. I don’t want to hurt you, or for you to regret it. That’s all. Trust me, I really did enjoy it.”  
“Oh, well now I feel a bit stupid,” Dan said, blushing. “Thank you for thinking like that. Because you’re 17 and I figured you were loads more experienced and I want that with you, I’ve had a crush on you for so long, but I sort of felt like you might want to go that far on our first date because you are older.”  
“Oh, Dan. No, I don’t want to go that far. I mean, I do, just not on our first date. I don’t want to push you into anything you aren’t comfortable with.” Phil replied. He felt terrible that Dan had thought that about him.  
“Okay. Thanks for that. I think I’m going to go inside now. It’s late and I’m sure my mum is wondering where I am.”  
“Of course. But, I have a question.”  
“Yes?”  
“Can I have a goodnight kiss?”  
Dan’s only reply was a small peck to Phil’s lips before getting out of the car and going inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you enjoy that? I enjoyed writing it. I was writing it straight into the update page, but then I accidentally refreshed and lost the whole thing so I had to rewrite it on Google Docs. So I wrote this chapter twice be grateful. Anyways, I'm not sure when I'll update next, but I hope you guys enjoyed this.


End file.
